wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mana-Tombs
The Mana-Tombs are a wing of the Auchindoun instance. Summary *Also known as: MT *Found in: Auchindoun in Terokkar Forest *Enemy Level Range:65+ *Expected time to complete: 90-120 minutes It is accessed north from the Ring of Observance. Note that although the instance itself is called Mana-Tombs, the entrance area outside the portal is called Mana Tombs without the dash. Recommended levels are 64-66. History Auchindoun is a former draenei holy site and Horde fortress in the middle of the Bone Wastes, in Outland's Terokkar Forest. It was a holy ground for Draenei burial until the Shadow Council took over, summoned an extremely powerful demon as old as time itself, and destroyed half of Terokkar Forest in the process. Different factions now vie for power in this magical spot: Ethereals suck the arcane energy from the Mana-Tombs, the Burning Legion harvests souls inside the Auchenai Crypts, Arakkoa zealots work dark magic in the Sethekk Halls, and the Shadow Council plots its domination of Outland from within the Shadow Labyrinth. Its inhabitants are mostly ethereals opposing the Consortium. Players can help the Consortium by entering the Mana-Tombs (the ethereals of the Consortium themselves can't enter it, because Nexus-Prince Shaffar built anti-ethereal ward on it) and killing the opposing ethereal. According to the Consortium, the ethereals in the Mana-Tombs are robbing it blind and if you wish to do business with them, you'll have to aid in taking out the competition. Walkthrough Group and Level Guidance It is recomended that you take charaters in the 64-66 level range. It is essential to have Crowd Control and/or Anti-caster abilities in group. One primary mage or warlock and a secondary can be helpful (Mage, Warlock, Second Priest, Hunter, Rogue). Tanking is not nearly as important in mana-tombs as it is in other instances so an off tank is not required. Having a back up healer is also helpful on boss fights, but they should be able to add to dps when demanded. A Priest or paladin is also needed for their shadow resistance buffs. Preparation for the Instance Having Shadow resist items will make the first boss a lot easier, in fact, shadow resist items will be essential for players at the lower end of spectrum (63-64) that do not have a perfectly well formed party. Bosses * First Boss: Pandemonius - Map Location * Second Boss: Tavarok - Map Location * Third Boss: Nexus-Prince Shaffar - Map Location * Summoned Boss: Yor (Heroic Mode only) - Map Location Trash *Ethereal Darkcaster: Have an AoE mana burn for 4k with a 25 yard range. Also have a Shadow Word: Pain for 1k ticks. **Best way to deal with these is to mind control them before the pull and let the other mobs kill it. IMMUNE TO MIND CONTROL IN HEROIC MODE. **Alternatively, they can be burned down quickly and silenced/stunned when they attempt to Mana Burn. *Ethereal Priests: Priests can be mind controlled; their heal will heal for 3k+ and the shield is comparable to a player's shield. **For most groups, a single mind controlled priest is enough to solo heal the group. IMMUNE TO MIND CONTROL IN HEROIC MODE. *Ethereal Crypt Raider: Behaves like a Warrior, charging the furthest member of the group and using melee attacks. IMMUNE TO MIND CONTROL IN HEROIC MODE. *Ethereal Spellbinder: Behaves like a Warlock, putting DoT spells on everyone. Summons Mana Wraiths, which have an AoE shadowbolt attack. *Ethereal Theurgist: Have a Polymorph and a Blast Wave AoE. *Ethereal Sorcerer: Mage-like mob with Arcane Missiles can also summon two arcane elementals. *Nexus Stalker: Rogue-like mob with gouge and poisons *Nexus Terror: Hits hard on plate (not uncommon to see 2000+ damage crits with 10k armor) and has AoE fear (Psychic Scream) **In Heroic Mode, instead of an AoE fear, they do a single target Death Coil to a random party member who does not currently have aggro. *Mana Leech: Come in groups and individually do weak melee damage. Upon death, they explode into an arcane explosion for around 1500 damage. Reputation Reputation gains go to Consortium. * Trash mobs: 7 * Nexus Terror: 10 * Mana Leech: 1 A complete clear of Mana-Tombs will give about 1200 reputation with the Consortium until Honored, and 2400 each Heroic clear. Maps Quests Two quests are available at the entrance to the instance: * - Kill mobs in the instance, completed at the control panel prior to reaching Shaffar * - Kill Nexus-Prince Shaffar * - Escort the head engineer back to entrance. Probably best done after killing Shaffar and clearing the whole instance. (triggered when the Safety's quest above is completed) External links Category:Crypts Category:Instances Category:Subzones Category:Instance:Mana Tombs Category:Zone:Terokkar Forest